Kimi no naka de
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Seishirou remembers something from long ago but he is not sure what. But he is reminded of another lifetime when he looks at Subaru.


Disclaimer: Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon. But I love Seishirou and Subaru so much that that won't stop me from writing more about them...  
  
When humans interweve what shouldn't, that is when the gods clash at what shouldn't have ever happened. As I looked at the sakura petals now, there was a nostalgia from long ago...  
  
Far from this time and this place...  
  
  
Kimi no naka de. (Inside of you.)  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
"Mamoru-sensei!" Nurse Maria had shouted frantically as she came to get me from my office. "Please come quickly!"  
  
Maria wasn't always this loud or rowdy, especially at 9:00 am in the morning but her calm tranquility was always disturbed by that one patient named Sui, the one who looked androgenous, yet aesthetically beautiful.  
  
I sighed and got up with much frustration as I ran out to the courtyard with Nurse Maria bowing her head in thanks to attend to the other patients with the others on the staff.  
  
There was the cause of all our earache: Sui.  
There he stood with his white pajamas almost slipping from his shoulders as he tried to touch the sakura petals on the tree before him. Though he looked complacent, if it weren't me he were talking to, he would shriek or glare icily at the caretaker assigned to him. That's why all the staff dreaded it when it was their turn to take care of him. But not Maria. She was of a patient leaf like a silent plant who stood strong and tall. Only when did Sui really become unruly to see me did he act so disorderly towards her.  
  
And this, I guess, had been one of those days.  
  
"Let's go back to your room, Sui." I said as I held out my hand with smile on my face. "You don't want to worry Maria and fall into the pond in back of you."  
He shook his head at me and continued to reach for that petal until he fell to his knees and began to cry.  
As I came closer to him, he began to shake. He again began to cough as his aura began to rise. But my arms wrapped around him before his power became out of control.  
He looked at me with frightened eyes and began to show his hands...  
  
...his bloodied hands.  
  
I closed my eyes slightly as I picked him up and walked to his room. As Maria came rushing to take care of him, she changed his shirt.  
"Thanks again," I said as I walked out the door.  
  
But there were those whispering around me: "If it weren't for the fact that Sui's his nephew, he wouldn't have tolerated it. I wouldn't either." "Dr. Mamoru is so generous. He really is such a good person despite his cold reserve."  
  
And that's how it was day after day.  
One thing after the other. People talking. Taking Sui back to his room. Attending to patients...  
It seemed neverending.  
And yet, I enjoyed it in a way. Things were so unpredictable since that boy had come to my clinic...  
  
I remember my brother's very last words as he died, "Please take care of him."  
  
I would never disobey him...  
well, except for that one thing...but there's always something, right?   
He had been very good to me. When our parents died when we were really young, he was the one that did everything. So, who was I to refuse his only wish?  
His wife had died at childbirth and every misfortune that had ever happened to him was atoned in that son of his, Sui. Though Sui could talk, he refused to ever since he saw his father killed by an unknown source. But Sui had seen the shadow of the man. He had been the only witness-  
  
Shriek!  
I walked quickly towards Sui's room and closed the door as to not disturb the other patients around us.  
"Sa...ku...ra..." he had mumbled almost inaudibly. And then, his eyes suddenly opened. Looking around, he saw me and embraced me immediately while shaking.  
I held him tighter in my arms.  
  
No matter what I did...  
It did not matter what I did...  
I couldn't ever fight him off.  
  
I had such a soft spot for this mute boy.  
  
"What happened?" I whispered. "What about sakura?"  
Then, he let go of me and ran to the window and pointed outside.   
"I don't understand," I said as I walked in back of him.  
  
Then, he pulled on my jacket. At that moment, I bent down my head and kissed him.  
He looked at me alarmed, but he pulled my collar and kissed me back. Pressing his finger on my heart, his eyes were full of tears. "Sakura..."  
  
Carrying him to his bed, I then sat there as he held me still lying in my arms.  
"You had known...all this time..." I whispered gravely.  
  
At that moment, things about the room, such as the glass flower vase...they rose in the air. And everything started to break.  
And still, Sui held onto me as he looked up with his green eyes and nodded.  
  
My heart beat faster...  
Dokidokidokidoki...  
  
Poundpoundpound.  
"Sui!!!! What are you doing in there?!" Maria's voice protruded through the door.  
  
I just sat there silently as Sui leaned up to kiss me. Then, I felt our bodies being lifted up through the window by his telekinetic power.  
  
"You had known...I had killed your father..." I whispered.  
  
I wouldn't accept anyone else having you, Sui...  
No one would understand...  
It wasn't because I some perverted person who had wanted someone twenty years his junior, let alone his own nephew...  
  
"You don't know what you're doing, Mamoru." my brother had scolded me. "I will take Sui with me. And I don't care what you will say this time."  
"Why?" I said with a trembling anger in my voice.  
"Your liking for him is unhealthy now..." my brother answered. Looking at me, he said in defiance. "You'll have to kill me if you want my son."  
"Then I guess Sui is already mine," I shouted in anger as I pierced his chest.  
Coughing blood onto my chest, he grabbed my shirt and said in a struggling voice, "For all eternity...you will....NEVER....have Sui..."  
  
  
I had loved you for your innocence, Sui...  
And yet, I had tainted that...  
  
  
Still holding onto him, we floated down towards the earth. And that sudden smell of sweet sakura petals pushed itself into the air.  
  
Crack.  
I slashed my hand through his heart...  
  
  
CRASH!  
  
Bleeding unconsciously, I looked to the sleeping head on my chest and I blinked and smiled with the sakura petals floating on us.  
  
"Mamoru-sensei! Sui..."  
  
  
  
"What is it that I'm remembering?" I thought as I looked at Subaru in front of me.   
"Seishirou-san?" Subaru said as he stepped closer to me in concern.  
  
I looked around confused at the sakura petals floating around in my garden.  
What just happened right now? What was that weird flashback right now?   
Looking into those beautiful green eyes, I impulsively grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Though he pushed me lightly, he did not reject me.  
  
  
This is wrong...  
But I can't fight him...  
  
That's when something strange suddenly flashed in my mind...  
"For all eternity...you will....NEVER....have Sui...  
  
Like all Sakurazukarmori..you will only...be killed...by the one...you love the most..."  
  
--  
Author's note: I had this weird reincarnation thing going on my brain. Well, one of few. Heh heh.  
I'm glad you've enjoyed the fanfics so far. It makes me so happy! ^_^v  
  
Sui - water  
Mamoru - protect  
  
now if only someone can just point me to this fanfiction.net or clamp group thing to post fanfics...@_@ 


End file.
